Eddie's Final Fantasy
by HeavensVulcan
Summary: What if a young man and his group of friends were sent to the world of Ivalice? Can they adapt? Follow Eddie and friends as they form a clan, fight, make friends and enemys, and prove themselves in the world of Ivalice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Days as Usual**

A young man walked down a hall with lockers lining the wall. He closed his fist and lightly tapped it against every other one. He continued walking until the lockers stopped and were replaced by a door. The young man placed his hand on the door handle and opened it. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a male professor.

"You're late Mr. Edward Cole." He said. He was obviously in the middle of a lecture that he did not want interrupted. His facial expression showed that he was slightly ticked off. "Take your seat." He said pointing back to the projected screen on the white dry erase board. "And if you're late like this again, don't bother showing up. Now as I was saying…" He continued.

Eddie took his seat and was a little aggravated at the use of both his first and last name. Professor Cid was just trying to tell him that although he was being polite Eddie was in trouble. Eddie pulled out his pencil and his notebook. English was written on the front cover. He opened it to reveal words neatly lined across the page. A closer look revealed that the words were not, in fact, notes for the class but instead a story that Eddie had been working on. Eddie started writing for what seemed like seconds but turned out to be the class period. He was interrupted only by Professor Cid shouting out, "don't forget your term paper is due next week!"

Everybody got up to leave and Eddie could see Professor Cid waiting at the door for him as he packed up his stuff and walked to the door. "Could we talk for a moment?" He said shutting the door after the last person left the room. Eddie smirked at the apparent choice he had in the matter and sat down in the desk closest to the door. The Professor propped on his desk and started to clean his glasses as he spoke. "How are you doing?" A little taken back by his choice of words Eddie answered. "Fine I guess."

"How are your other studies going?" He continued prodding.

"Good." Eddie kept his answers short and sweet hoping to keep the conversation the same.

"I've noticed something these past few weeks. The time spent in my class is pretty much wasted in that little notebook of yours." Cid said picking up on Eddie's hints and placing the glasses back on his face.

Eddie shifted at the words knowing the Professor found out he wasn't taking notes. "It's just a little something that I've been working on."

"You've been working on it for quite some time now, yes?"

"Yes."

"Would you tell me what it is?"

Eddie sat there for a second. He was debating lying to him or telling him the truth.

"It's just a story that I have been working on since the beginning of this year." He decided to go with the truth. He didn't really care what he was going to say about it so he might as well.

"Really? That's interesting…"

"Interesting. Why is that interesting?"

"Well have you started to your term paper?"

"No, but I was going to as soon as I could." Eddie started, defending himself.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Cole." He said standing up and walked around to his chair and sat down. "I am a part of the board of directors for the Young Authors of America, better known as YAA, and I've read the essays that you have written in my class and I'm interested in that story you have there."

Eddie was a little taken back. "Really?"

"Yes I would love to read and review it for you. If you can get it done by the time your term paper is due I will let it take the place of it and will grade you based on your story. Deal?"

Eddie answered without a moment hesitation. "Yes. You have a deal."

"Good then. Now I'll see you tomorrow and you better not be late." He said opening a drawer on his desk and pulled out a sack.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Eddie got up and opened the door. He heard Professor Cid as he shut it behind him. "Yum peanut butter and banana sandwich, my favorite."

It took a little while for Eddie to get changed into his gym cloths. His mind kept drifting in and out on the story and what he was going to do next. Eddie spotted his friend walking closer to him holding two single bladed wooden swords.

"You up for a little sparing practice?" He said throwing the sword at Eddie.

"Sure Ronney," Eddie said catching it in mid air, "what's the count?" Eddie asked warming up his right shoulder with his left hand.

"49-49. We're tied." Ronney said going into his fighting stance.

"Well then," Eddie twirled his sword and set up his stance, "this will decide the leader again, huh?"

"Yup." Ronney said charging Eddie. Ronney was 6'3 to Eddie's 5'10. Clearly bigger and stronger. Eddie, however, was faster and more agile. Ronney swung hard and Eddie sidestepped out of the way, bringing his sword towards Ronney's side. Ronney tucked in his arms above his shoulders and folded the sword down his side.

The swords collided and Eddie could feel the wood strain against each other. Too close. Eddie was too close to Ronney. It was a mistake that cost him a lot of matches against Ronney, staying in too close for too long. Eddie jumped back away from the stalemate and moved back into his defensive stance. Ronney rushed him again and swung one swing after another. Block and parry was all Eddie could do. Eddie was quicker but if he tried too soon to advance on Ronney, he would be finished in the flurry. Eddie kept backing up until the wall slowly crept up on him.

_Good. The wall was getting closer and closer to Eddie's back. Just keep the pressure up and I will eventually beat him_. Ronney thought. Eddie stepped back and Ronney saw his foot hit the bottom corner of the wall. This was it. Touching the wall had to throw Eddie off enough for a final strike. Ronney reared back and started to swing hard at Eddie's shoulder. Victory would soon be his.

_Good_. Eddie thought. He felt his felt foot slide into the bottom edge of where the floor met the wall. And just as Eddie expected Ronney went for the finishing move as soon as his foot hit. Eddie dropped his sword around his waist in a sheathed position and waited for Ronney to start his swing. There was no turning back now.

It was too late for Ronney to stop his swing. Just as he had started it with all he could muster, he saw Eddie bending his knees enough to lower him just below the arc of the sword, which missed his head by no more than an inch.

This was it. All or nothing. Eddie grunted under the concentration and tightened his muscles. He used the wall to push off against and swung his sword at Ronney's abdomen. It landed with a satisfying thud, sending Ronney stumbling backwards onto the floor.

Ronney's head hit hard against the floor blurring his vision. It was a good strike but Ronney had enough time to tighten his abs to resist the brute of the blow. As he landed his sword flew from his hand and slid away from him. Even though he could still go on in real life the blow would be a finishing one if it were real swords. Eddie had won.

Eddie walked over and stood over Ronney. "Well that was a quick match, even for my taste." He reached down and grabbed Ronney's hand pulling him up. Eddie could tell Ronney was still dazed by the attack and let him rest on his shoulder for a bit.

"You planned it the whole time, didn't you?" Ronney said getting up off Eddie's shoulder and walking over to his sword.

"Not the whole time…" Eddie said. "Just today." He smiled. Ronney was a lot of things but he wasn't a sore loser.

"Well…" Ronney said picking up the wooden sword. "I want a rematch." Ronney said lowering his sword into his stance.

"No problem here." Eddie readied his sword too. "I would love to beat you twice in five minutes." He smiled slyly.

"Hold it!" A young man came in busting trough the door of the gym. He was a shorter boy, about 5'6, and had a buzzed haircut like Eddie's but his was a dirty blonde to Eddie's chestnut brown. "We have a problem!"

"A problem?" Eddie relaxed his stance. "What kind of problem?" He inquired further. He was staring hard at this boy, his brother. His name was Fredrick Martin Cole, named after their mother's father.

"B.J. is going to get jumped by Ryder and his goons!" Fred said panting. He obviously was out of breath.

"Where did you hear this?" Ronney said extending his hand outwards towards Eddie. Eddie threw his sword to Ronney who walked over to the station to put them up.

"In class today. They were passing notes around and I picked it up from the trashcan after class. They said they were going to do it after school today." Fred responded back finally catching his breath.

Eddie looked up at the clock in the gym. It was already after school. School ended at 3 o'clock and it was now fifteen after. Eddie looked down at the floor realizing they were too late. Ronney sensed what Eddie was feeling and placed his hand on his shoulder. Just as soon as he did it though the gears in Eddie's brain started working.

"It's not too late! Come on guys!" Eddie started running for the door. He hit it hard sending the door crashing to the wall making a loud bang against it.

Ronney was right behind Eddie and Freddie caught up to him after a few strides. "Why are we running? They would have gotten him by now and sent him to the nurse's office." Fred almost lost Eddie as he turned the corner sharp. "Which is now in the other direction." Fred stated.

Ronney yelled up ahead of them before he finally caught up. The length of his legs kept him from getting a head start but eventually would allow him to catch and pass them but instead he kept pace with Eddie and Fred. "Yeah Eddie. What's up?" He asked.

"Every other day B.J. goes to the library for about fifteen minutes to do god knows what and then he goes home. He starts on Monday and today is Friday." Eddie turned again and started in an all out run.

"How do you know this?" Ronney said.

"I'm obsessive compulsive I guess. I know where you guys are pretty much all the time. Very repetitive schedules." He answered back. Eddie was a little weird he realized but now his weirdness might help him save his friend from becoming a punching bag.

Ronney saw the double doors in front of them and by now he had passed Eddie and Fred. He slowed, throwing his hands outward, and threw open the doors. It slowed him down enough for Eddie and Fred to catch up.

Fred always had the best vision. He could see all four of them ganging up on B.J. from a distance. It prompted Fred to run faster. He could feel his heart racing and his fists clench in rage. They would pay for this. They will pay for their cowardice.

Four of them. Eddie counted. They had been working B.J. over for a little while. Eddie spotted Ryder hiding behind the other goons. There were two holding B.J.'s side and another hitting him in the stomach; Ryder was standing behind them watching in delight. Eddie would wipe that smug look off his face. Nobody hurt his friends and got away with it.

Ronney was on the left side of the group running for B.J. Eddie was in the middle which left Fred on the end. They were so close, about 50 yards away now. Ronney saw Eddie starting to slow down, eventually falling slightly behind the rest of them. _He must be tired. _Ronney thought. _But this isn't that bad a run. What is he up to? _25 yards now. _Eddie doesn't slow down for any reason… there has to be a reason. _15 yards to go. Ronney could hardly see the man beating B.J. in the stomach and the goons hasn't even noticed them yet. Wait. Ronney could hardly see B.J.'s attacker. Which means Eddie could hardly see him too. That's it. Eddie was slowing down to give Ronney and Fred enough time to free B.J. before he could get his attacker. Ronney smiled as he slid into his victim's legs, sweeping them from under him. Eddie was always a step ahead.

Eddie sprinted with all his might. Either Fred and Ronney picked up on his plan or it just fell into place. Either way it was working. Ronney had swept out his targets legs; now close enough to be identified as Kalvin. Fred on the other hand was spotted by his target, Kyle, and was in a standoff. Kyle and Kalvin, both brothers, had let go and their attention was diverted. B.J. collapsed in a heap and revealed Eddie's target, Randal. Eddie could see the surprised look in Randal's face as he jumped over B.J. and sunk is shoe into Randal's chest, which quickly changed the expression on his face. Eddie landed and looked straight at Ryder. Who just smiled and looked back.

"Well well well. If it isn't Eddie and his friends. How are you doing?" Ryder chided as he rolled up his long sleeved shirt. He knew this would get Eddie upset.

"Why? What did B.J. do to you?" Eddie asked bringing up his hands in an altered boxing stance. Ryder had ear length black hair and stood eye to eye with Eddie. Eddie knew better than underestimate him. He had heard rumors of his fighting skills but had never seen them before.

"Oh you mean him." Ryder laughed. "He didn't do anything." He brought his fists up in a regulation boxing stance. "It's you I want." Ryder could see Eddie's brow narrow and his nostrils flare. Good he had gotten Eddie's attention. "You think I would just leave a note in the trashcan like that? I knew your brother would go nosing around and find it. I knew he would go tell 'Big Brother' and you would come to his rescue. I want you just because some people say I can't beat you. I am the strongest fighter in this school, and nobody, especially not you, is going to stand in my way."

Eddie shook his head. "You're an idiot. There are more things in life than being the strongest. You're so stupid, but if that's the way you want it." Eddie charged Ryder. "Than that's the way you'll get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The New World**

Eddie awoke and looked around the fuzzy room. His head hurt, his arms hurt, his everything hurt. He felt like he had been hit by a bus. He must have lost. Ryder must have beaten him. Eddie strained to get up only to feel a soft but cold hand press on his chest accompanied by softly spoken words. "You need to rest, lay back down." If it were not for the pain Eddie would have thought he was dead. The voice was from a female and it sounded so angelic. He looked over to see who it was but his vision was too blurred and he could only see an outline of a female. He laid back down in obedience and shut his eyes. Sleep started to close in on him seconds after his head it the pillow. Eddie was not one to let his guard down in an unknown place, but the voice seemed so peaceful, so calming, so reassuring. Just this once Eddie would make an exception to his set rules and finally fell asleep.

She watched him get up and stare straight into her eyes then lay back down after she had pushed him down with her hand. If it weren't for the year of experience in nursing, she would have blushed. He was laying there with no shirt. His bare chest was visible in the dim light of the auditorium. He had been in a fight, or so she had been told, and it was apparent by the cuts and the bruises that were over this face, arms, legs, and chest. He had been here for almost three hours and the dark was starting to replace the light of the day. She had recalled the events earlier this afternoon, starting with a conversation between her and the head doctor, Doctor Manning.

"We have some visitors, Ms. Wood." Dr. Manning said, jokingly, coming into the room. She was sitting at her desk daydreaming about something when he came in. She had taken this job as an internship and it was pretty dull most of the time.

"Very funny doctor, and my name is Reba, Mrs. Wood is my mother." She said standing up brushing off her skirt and adjusting her lab coat. "Who is it?"

"Officers, you can bring them in, we are ready." He yelled. Four Police Officers escorted six young men into the room. They were all cut and bruised. The officers set them down hard in the seats. "And the other two?" He said. Two of the officers left the room and rolled in two boys on stretchers. "Just set them over there please, one in each bed." The officers obeyed and set them in the beds. They had their shirts off already so he motioned for the smallest boy to come forward and sit on the examining table. "We'll start with you." One by one the doctor and Reba applied the necessary bandages to the cuts of the eight young men. The two in the stretchers were in a more serious condition than the rest.

"Hey doctor." Fred stated. "How's my brother?" He sat there in handcuffs. He looked at the doctor with watery eyes.

"He's knocked out but he'll be fine, same for him." He pointed to Ryder. "They just need some rest." He moved toward his desk and sat down and picked up some paperwork to fill out. "The rest of you are done."

After he finished his sentence the officers stood up from the corner of the room they were sitting at and moved towards the young men. Just as they passed through the door a man in a gray suite with slicked back black hair came walking into the room with two guards, who took up positions at the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" He stated loudly. "Why is my son lying down in this trash dump?" He walked over to the bed.

"Well good evening Senator." Dr. Manning stood up, ignoring the remark. "He was involved in a scuffle and is knocked out. He needs to rest." He set his paperwork down and moved toward the bed.

"I want him out of here, now." The Senator pressed on.

One of the officers stepped forward. He had a salt and pepper mustache and spoke up, "sir these boys are being charged with disturbing the peace they are under arrest." He tried to keep calm but one could tell he was scared of standing up to a Senator.

"One call and I can have you guarding a popsicle stand! Now I'm not going to say it again. Release them."

The officer stood there for a full three heartbeats before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys and unlocked all the boy's cuffs.

"Thank you." He said. "Now, get my son out of here." One of the guards moved and scooped Ryder into his arms. He walked through the door followed by the Senators and the police officers, leaving a very confused bunch in their wake.

"Um…" Reba stared, confounded, "what just happened?"

They doctor took off his lab coat and hung it up on the coat rack by his desk. "What we just experienced was, in fact, the power of politics and the perks of having a father in a place of office." He walked over to the three boys and stood in front of them. "And you boys are lucky he didn't press charges. Of course telling the officer to release you as well might be a underlying statement to keep your mouth shut about this whole thing incident," Dr. Manning paused, "and if it wasn't I suggest you do. Now please leave."

"What about Eddie?" B.J. stood up, "we're not leaving without him." The doctor's eye's aligned with his and it sent shivers down B.J.'s spine.

"He. Is. Knocked. Out." Dr. Manning said chopping his sentence up. "He needs to rest. Ms. Wood will stay with him until he wakes up and will notify the proper authorities if he needs a higher degree of medical attention. Now I have a very important date with my wife and I do not wish to miss it." He motioned towards the door with his hand. "Shall we?"

B.J. stood there for a second and then was accompanied by Ronney and Fred as they left the room. Eddie would be fine, he wanted to tell him thank you, but he would save it for tomorrow.

Doctor Manning waited until the boys had left and turned towards Reba, "He'll be fine as soon as he wakes up completely, don't let him go until you run a diagnostics check on him, okay?"

"Yes doctor." Reba said. "Have fun on your date."

"Thank you; don't forget to fill out the paperwork dear." Dr. Manning said as he closed the door behind him.

Reba moved and sat beside Eddie in a chair between the beds. She knew who he was before B.J. mentioned his name. In fact she knew all the boys that came in today. They were pretty infamous throughout the school for their respective doings. She wondered how long it would take for Eddie to wake up. It's not like she had anything better to do but she didn't want to be in the office all day.

Reba quickly dismissed the flashback from her mind and looked up at the clock. It was now seven o'clock. _That's it. He's leaving now, one way or the other. _Reba moved over the bed where Eddie was laying. She went over to try to see if she couldn't get him to wake up. As she reached out her hand Eddie sat straight up and made a grunting noise that scared her. She took a step back and placed her right hand on her chest, over her heart.

"Geesh! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Reba said unintentionally yelling. This in turn scared Eddie as she saw him jump up out of his sitting position and fall off the other side of the bed. Reba made a dash for the bed in an attempt to catch him but he fell with a thud. She peered over the bed. She saw him sitting up rubbing his head.

"Ouch." Eddie said. This crazy woman scared the daylights out of him. She yelled but Eddie couldn't understand what she said. "What's the big idea?" Eddie said looking down at the ground. "Why did you scare me?" Eddie looked up and locked eyes with Reba. _This is that girl. The one I saw earlier. She's even prettier than I thought._

"Well," Reba started and moved off the bed. She saw him stand up, hand still rubbing his head and a gaping mouth. It was cute but she had to stay firm, "if you'll shut your mouth now I'll blame your rudeness on the bump you just received on your head."

Eddie shut his mouth. He hadn't even realized he was standing there with his mouth open. "Sorry." He said. He suddenly felt chilled and realized he didn't have his shirt on. He quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered up his chest. "Um… where's my shirt?" Eddie said looking at Reba. He saw her face go red and she turned away.

"It's on top of the desk, to your left." Reba said, pretending to turn around for something. _Why am I blushing? It's not like I haven't seen a boy without a shirt before. _"I need to examine you so if you please, sit down and let me have a look at you." She turned around after she heard him sit down in a chair. Strangely it was the same one his brother was in hours before.

Eddie just plopped down and looked at Reba. "Your Reba right?"

"Yes I am." Reba said taking a stethoscope and placing it on his chest. _Wow what a strong heartbeat. He must be in good cardiovascular shape._

"I'm Eddie." Eddie fought back the shivers as he felt her hands rub across his arms and head, examining

his injuries. She has soft hands.

"Nice to meet you." She started. She didn't even let Eddie get a word in before she continued, "well as far as I'm concerned your good to go."

"Don't we have a class together?" Eddie said.

"Yes, Anatomy and Physiology." Reba replied back. She took off here lab coat and hung it beside the doctor's.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. What are you doing here?"

"I'm an intern for Doctor Manning. I want to be a nurse and maybe someday a doctor so what better way to start than right here on campus?" Reba said. She wondered why he was so interested in her. He seemed like the jockey type that would fall for some type of cheerleader or a girl on dance line.

"Really? That's cool." Eddie extended his hand out to shake hers. "Thanks for the checkup Reba." She took it and he squeezed it softly and shook. "Oh what time is it?"

"It's a little after seven. You've been asleep for a few hours." Reba said a little taken back by the gesture. There was something different about him. Something she just couldn't explain. Something she felt when his hand touched hers.

"Wow, I better be off then." Eddie stretched his shoulders out. "Do you live here on campus, in one of the dorms?"

Reba nodded. "Yes but it's not that far away."

"Would you mind if I walk you to your dorm? I would feel terrible if something happened to you this late at night on account that you were up watching over me."

Reba was shocked. "Um…uh…sure." Reba stuttered. She walked over to the desk to get the keys to lock up the room. She would make the bed tomorrow no need in worrying about that now.

Eddie was glad she said yes. He really wanted to make sure she was okay but more than that he wanted to walk with her. Talk with her. The tone of her voice was so relaxing; it made him feel like he was in heaven. Maybe on the way he could suggest getting a bite to eat. He looked out the window and saw the light shining through it. It was going to be a beautiful night. _Wait, night? Light? _Eddie walked towards the window and opened the blinds.

It was light outside but not from the sun. It was coming from across the campus and it was getting brighter and closer. Eddie could literally see the light envelope the buildings as it went by.

"Get down!" Eddie yelled turning towards Reba. She had just enough time to shut the drawer before the window exploded inward from the pressure. He had to move fast of they would both be dead. Eddie saw Reba freeze up in shock and stand still. Eddie ran over to the bed and grabbed the mattress off and slid it on the desk knocking everything off it. He ran over to Reba and pulled her down with one arm and rolled the mattress over with the other, covering them both. Between the desk and the mattress they should stand a chance. Eddie could feel Reba's hand slide into his, finger next to finger.

"I'm scared." She said softly as the building started to shake.

"Don't worry." Eddie pulled her closer. "I'll protect you."

Eddie could feel the light as it pressed against his skin. The light enveloped him and he could feel his body scream in pain. The blinding light caused him to shut his eyes. He could feel Reba drift further from his body and eventually could only feel her hand in his. _Got. To. Keep. Holding. On. _Even with every fiber of his being screaming with pain as he tried to keep hold on her hand, he could feel it slip away. Eddie opened his eyes to try and see her. Nothing. He could only see white and hear a static noise. His cloths were being replaced with different ones and he could feel his wounds healing. He was no longer on the ground but somewhere in a freefall. He couldn't tell which way was up until he hit the ground. The event had taken a toll on his body and he felt weak. His eyes were now shut and the smell of dirt filled his nostrils, the feel of grass tickling his face. He strained hard to open his eyes and to get up but he couldn't. He was too exhausted, both physically and mentally. He started to drift to sleep when he saw Reba's face in his mind, smiling. A sense of peace washed over him and he drifted off to sleep, unknowing of the new world he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adapt or Die**

Eddie slowly opened his eyes and began to process the pictures they were sending to his brain. _Grass? Why am I in grass? _Eddie pushed himself up with his arms and propped up on one knee. He reached down and pulled up some of the grass with his hands. He was surprised to see his hand covered with fingerless gauntlets. He looked down and saw that all his cloths were different. Boots, black pants, a red sleeveless shirt, and a sword strapped to his back. Standing up he reached behind him and pulled the sword from its holster. It was about three and a half feet from handle to the tip of the blade. _It's not exactly light._ Eddie thought as he swung it around. He put the sword back in its holster with surprising ease. _Well…I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore Todo…_ Eddie chuckled to himself at the joke and started walking. He looked around and nothing seemed familiar. The world was beautiful, fresh even. The grass was green, the sky blue, and the river he was coming to was almost crystal clear and was running gently. _A river. I bet if I follow this I'll find some kind of civilization. _A sudden rustle from behind made him turn around to his left. At first Eddie couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him, was a cat-like creature with light pink fur. It wore a pink robe, blue cloak, and a leather strap across its chest. Weirdest of all a floating red fur ball was suspended from the top of its head. It reached into one of its bags and pulled out a glass bottle with a cork plugging the hole. It popped it open, drank what was left in the container, bent down, put more water in it, placed the cork back in the opening, and put it back in its knapsack. It finally broke the silence between the two.

"Lovely day isn't it, kupo?" It spoke clearly except for the word Eddie never heard before. Its voice was higher pitched and almost seemed squeaky to Eddie. Eddie just stood there, looking the creature from the top of its fur ball, down to its little feet. "What's wrong with you? Haven't you ever seen a moogle before?" It responded sharply to Eddie's rude stare.

"Um…no…" was all Eddie could manage to get out.

"Are you okay? You look like you're confused, kupo." The moogle asked. "Are you traveling alone?"

"Yes." Eddie said answering all the questions. He decided to play along and accept this 'moogle' as a fact of reality. "I'm not sure where I am or how I got here."

"Well, kupo, can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Eddie."

"Well Eddie, my name is Kristin, and I don't know how you got here but you're on the outskirts of Costel Port."

"Costel Port?" Eddie stood there. He knew this must be irritating Kristin. She just looked at him and cocked her head slightly, causing her fur ball to tilt.

"Kupo, are you sure you're okay?" Kristin inquired again. This strange hume was getting to be rather troublesome. Part of her thought he was playing games with her, but the look in his eyes told her different. He was really confused about everything. "You weren't mugged or something?" She eyed his person. "I don't see your money purse or an item bag on you. Most people carry them on their waist, kupo." She tapped hers with her hand to emphasize her point.

Eddie looked down and realized she was right. He didn't have either of them on him. Of course it's not like he was used to carrying them, but obviously everybody else was.

"I don't remember. I guess it's possible." Eddie stared blankly at her.

"Well, I guess they knocked you out and took your stuff." Kristin said. "You can stick with me if you'd like, kupo. At least until we get to Costel."

Eddie weighed his options, and the obvious choice was to follow the moogle. "Okay, thanks, that would be great." Eddie saw the moogle extend out its little hand. Eddie clasped it carefully and shook.

"Pleased to meet you, kupo. Now let's be on our way." She started walking by the riverside.

Eddie followed the moogle. He thanked his lucky star for meeting Kristin. They walked a little further in silence until it was again broken, but this time by Eddie. "Well, what is Costel like?"

"You've never been to Costel?" Kristin asked. "Wow, are you from another world?" She said jokingly. "It's one of the biggest port cities in Ivalice."

_Finally a name. Ivalice, huh? Wonder where that is. _Kristin seemed friendly enough and Eddie was thankful for it. "Hey, are you traveling alone too?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, I just came from my brother's house. He invited me over for lunch." Kristin answered.

"Well that's nice; I have a brother too…" Eddie started but was interrupted by Kristin holding up her hand and shushing him. She stopped and her ears started twitching.

_What is that noise? _Kristin thought. It seemed familiar yet it wasn't. It was getting closer now and she could make it out more distinctively. She could make it out now. They were footsteps. Six pairs of footsteps and they were moving rather quickly. _Must be Chocobos, but it sounds too close together to be Chocobos._ There was only one thing that it could be, and that meant trouble.

"Ready up. Were about to have a bit of kupo fun." Kristin said pulling out a staff that was hidden behind her cloak.

"Kupo? Fun? Okay I'm lost, what's going on?" Eddie said turning toward Kristin. The wind was at his back now and he waited for a response.

"I suggest you pull out that sword and get ready, kupo," was the only response Eddie got. He didn't know what was going on but Kristin seemed to know her stuff, so he did as he was told.

"What skills do you know?" Kristin asked.

"Skills?"

"You're a Solider class right?" Kristin said more like a statement than a question. "What are your skills?"

"I…don't have any." Eddie didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, but he wasn't sure what she meant by skills.

"Great, a newbie. Just what I needed. I know Fire, Thunder, and Ice, so here's the plan, you swing that thing in your hand and I'll cast spells. And try to use the sharp end."

Eddie was a little hurt at the remark. It was true, but he still didn't like being called a newbie. The last comment was just enough for Eddie to get upset. "Now you listen here, that was just…" he stopped his sentence short and his attention was turned to three red animals starring at him and Kristin. He hadn't even noticed them before and he held his sword tighter now. "What are those?"

"Those are Red Panthers." Kristin noticed the saliva dripping from their fangs. "And I think their hungry. I declare an official engagement!" Kristin yelled. A man on a Chocobo clad in armor appeared in a bright light and held up his hand. "Free Agents Kristin and Eddie versus three Red Panthers! Begin!" As soon as he yelled the last word a Red panther jumped at Eddie and the other two jumped to the side, creating a crescent in front of them. Eddie brought his sword up broadside and blocked the attack, sending the panther back in front of him. The panther to his left blindsided him and it sank its fangs into Eddie's left arm, causing it to let go of its grip on the sword. Eddie let out a yelp and could feel the fangs tearing through his flesh. The panther pulled and knocked Eddie off balance. The panther in front of him pounced and aimed for Eddie's exposed neck.

"Ice!" Was all Eddie heard when he saw an ice shard, about half the size of his sword, slam into the side of the panther. It fell on its side and skidded on the ground.

_Stupid Hume. He's going to get himself killed._ If Kristin hadn't of shot and Ice spell at that panther Eddie would have been done for. Kristin turned quickly and slammed her staff into the side of the panthers head. It had tried to get her while she was turned towards Eddie. _Come on Mr. Panther. Give me more credit than that. _The attack made the panther stumble into the river. "Thunder!" Kristin shouted. She sent an electric bolt from the end of her staff and it connected with the panther, shocking it relentlessly while it was in the water. The panther could only handle so much before it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Kill verified! One Judge Point for Kristin!" The judge again raised his hand and a star formed above it and flew towards Kristin. It came to a stop and hovered over her head, disappearing in a flash.

Eddie planted his feet and swung his sword over his head. He was satisfied when it landed across the panthers back. The panther howled in pain releasing his arm. Eddie brought his hand back to the handle and kicked the panther in its throat, causing it to gurgle. Eddie stepped back to distance himself from the panther and set his stance up again. The panther regained its composure and jumped at Eddie again. He sidestepped as the panther landed where he was just standing.

Kristin watched as Eddie brought his sword down on the panther and sliced through it, causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. _A little rough start but overall not bad. _She thought as a Judge Point was awarded to Eddie. The last panther stood up in time to see his comrade disappear into a cloud of smoke and decided to run away.

"Victory is Kristin and Eddie's! All injuries will be healed and 400 gold will be rewarded for the killing of two Red Panthers." And with that the judge disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a bag in his place.

Eddie was the closest to the judge and he walked over to the bag and looked inside. It was full of gold pieces. "That was pretty good, kupo," Kristin walked over to his side, "at least for a newbie without any skills." Eddie contemplated saying something in his defense to Kristin but instead started to divide up the money.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dividing up the money. You killed a panther too."

"Don't worry about it," Kristin shook her hand and put her staff back behind her back, "you need it worse than I do, kupo."

"Really? Thanks." Eddie smiled at Kristin as she started walking again.

"Come on!" She shouted. "I don't have all day!"

Eddie shut the bag and ran towards Kristin. This day was getting better by the minute. Fighting monsters, getting gold, Judges, moogles. It was like a dream world.

----------

"Princess! Princess, please wake up!" A voice urged from behind a door. The room was furnished with the highest quality furniture, cloths, and accessories that the land had to offer. "Alright then I'm coming in!" The door open and in stepped a woman, walking frantically towards the window. As she pulled open the curtains to reveal the daylight one could see she was aged by time. The wrinkles on her face and gray hair showed her wisdom. The way she carried herself was dignifying and respecting. She went over to the bed and pulled the covers off, revealing a young girl in a white silk night gown. "Princess it's time Wake! Up!" She said loudly. The body in the bed only shifted slightly.

"But Sharon…" the voice mumbled, "today is Saturday. I don't have any studies or lessons today."

"Princess Rebecca it's time to get up." Sharon emphasized again. "King Nathan does not want you to sleep away the morning."

"And if I refuse?"

"The King will send Prince Jonathan to wake you, again."

"Fine. I'm getting up." Rebecca recalled last time Jonathan had flipped her mattress over, with her on it, effectively waking her up. She stood up out of bed and stretched. She would have to do nothing to the bed or herself for that matter. She never made her bed, never dressed herself, and never did much of anything. She was, mind you, a princess. Everything was taken care of for her and everything she wanted was hers. Rebecca yawned as her maids came in to dress her. Today would be like all the others, boring. She looked at her reflection in a mirror one of the maids placed in front of her and turned away.

----------

"Well that almost sounds like a fairy tale, kupo." Kristin said. She had listened to this Hume's story about how he used to live in another world the entire walk to Costel. It sounded farfetched yes, but she couldn't shake the fact that he was telling the truth. She had always been good at telling the difference between a lie and the truth, and he seemed like he wasn't lying. "Well, we're here." Kristin said as they reached the gate of Costel.

"Really?" Eddie turned and looked at the city in front of him. He was so busy telling Kristin his story that he didn't even notice the city in front of him. "So what now?" Eddie turned back towards Kristin.

"Well I'm going to the Spitting Lizard Pub." Kristin said. "And I suggest you use that gold to buy you some travel gear." Kristin said as she started walking in the gate.

"That's it?" Eddie yelled out, expecting something a bit more.

"If you have any problems, I'll be in the pub! You'll be fine. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders!" Kristin yelled without even turning around.

Eddie stood in his spot and watched as Kristin walked out of sight. He was overwhelmed at his current situation and was, even though he hated to admit it, afraid. He took a deep breath and decided the only way to deal with it, was to jump in and do it. Eddie walked into the city, paying no attention to the people, and focused on the buildings. _Very primal to say the least. _He noticed that the buildings were still made of bricks and there didn't seem to be any electrical wires running to and from them. Eddie bumped into a sign that read 'Erwin's Travel Goods'. _This seems like a good place to get what I need._ Eddie walked inside with nobody else in sight except a man standing at a counter.

"Welcome to my shop! The name's Erwin, what can I do fer you?" He said.

"Yes, I need some travel gear." Eddie responded back.

"Well then you've come to the right place. What can I get fer you?"

"Um, I need a travel cloak, money purse, and an item bag."

"What class are ya?" Erwin asked walking to a door with a curtain covering it.

"I'm a," Eddie tried to remember what Kristin had called him earlier, "a Solider."

"Very good." Erwin disappeared behind the curtain.

Eddie stood there for a full minute, whistling a tune. Erwin popped out from behind the curtain with the items Eddie asked for and something he didn't. All the items were set atop a wooden case.

"Here you go." Erwin set the items on the counter. "A scarlet travel cloak, a leather money purse and item bag."

"What's this?" Eddie said pointing to the wooden case.

"This," Erwin said opening up the case revealing a beautiful sword, "is the Fenix Saber," it had a mixture of a silver and gold metal around the handle and the hand guard. The handle was wrapped in a mixture of black leather and red cloth, and was big enough for two hands, while the metal of the blade was mixed with something that gave it a reddish hue, "and it's yours if you want it."

"I don't think I can afford it." Eddie said, looking at the sword in awe.

"Just pay for the gear and trade me the sword you have on your back and it's yours."

"Really." Eddie saw Erwin nod slightly. Eddie unstrapped his sword and handed it to Erwin who set it under the counter.

"Let's see that's 300 for the cloak and 50 for the money purse and item bag. Just call the sword a promotion. Just tell anyone who asks that you got it from here and it was made by Alex from Alexandria."

"Sure thing." Eddie counted out 350 gold for the items and handed them to Erwin, who in turn placed them underneath the counter. Eddie strapped on the sword, and the bags. As he put on the travel cloak he heard a commotion from outside.

"Must be a fight brewing." Erwin said propping his head on the counter. "Probably Clan Kaiser."

"Clan Kaiser huh?" Eddie said more to himself than to Erwin.

"Yeah, Costel is their territory and somebody must be trespassing."

"I'm going to check it out. Thanks for everything!" Eddie said as he ran out the doors.

"Weird kid." Erwin muttered under his breath and turned to continue working.

"So you think you can recruit one of my Clan members do ya?" A man said holding Kristin up by seam on her cloak. He had on a blue robe, a blue turbine with a large white feather on the front, and a sword hung by his side.

"You don't have to worry about it." Kristin managed to sputter, holding on to his arm with her hands. "I don't want any trash, Kupo."

"Trasssh!" Hissed a lizard-like being. His outfit suggested that he was a Defender class. "Leon, let me eat the moogle for lunch. My ssstomach achess for food."

"Maybe I will, Bruster." Leon said bringing Kristin closer to Bruster's now salivating mouth.

"Let her go!" Eddie shouted and slid to a stop just in front of Leon and Kristin.

"Well, what do we have here? A knight in shining armor? Leave before you get involved." Leon tightened his grip on Kristin.

"I said let her go!" Eddie drew out his sword and pointed it at Leon. Leon's mood changed with the move.

"Stupid boy." Leon said tossing Kristin like she was a doll. "Bruster take care of this punk for me."

"I declare an official engagement!" Bruster shouted as the Judge appeared. The crowd moved to the sidelines and started to bark out random words; Kristin and Leon were in front.

"Clan Kaiser's Bruster vs. Free Agent Eddie, the law prohibits the use of items, begin!" The Judge shouted and blew his whistle.

As soon as the whistle blew Eddie charged Bruster, who in turn drew his sword and blocked an overhead strike that Eddie threw. He raised his foot and kicked Eddie in the stomach sending him backwards. "Ssstupid boy. You don't russsh a Defender!" Eddie regained his composure and threw another overhead attack. Bruster blocked again and tried to kick Eddie again. Eddie turned and did a sweep kick but Bruster jumped over the kick and brought his sword down, in hopes of pinning Eddie to the ground. Bruster missed by inches as he saw Eddie roll away and set up his stance. "It'sss ussselesss boy. You can't beat me!" Eddie tried to attack again but as he got in close Bruster grabbed him and threw him into a crate. Eddie sat in the pile of wood, breathing hard.

"Eddie!" Kristin shouted from the sidelines. "He's a Defender! Try something else!"

_Thanks for the words of encouragement. No 'Eddie I believe in you!' or 'you can beat that Defender!' I'm sorry I even helped you… wait._ Eddie stood up and held his sword in his left hand. _He hasn't attacked me once. He's waiting on me to attack. _Eddie picked up a chunk of wood and tossed it at Bruster who swatted it away with his sword. _I get it now._ "Hey Bruster!" Eddie shouted loud enough that the crowd could hear. "What are you? Chicken? I'm right here! You talk bad when it's just a moogle! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size you, you, lizard!" That last remark was enough to get the Defender's attention.

"What did you just call me?" Bruster said.

Kristin noticed the shift of some of the crowd as a hush fell over them. _That stupid Hume is going to get himself killed._

"You heard me!" Eddie said preparing for the inevitable attack. He's not sure what set him off but whatever it was, it was making his scales change from a light orange to a deep orange.

"I'll kill you!" Bruster yelled as he ran in full speed towards Eddie, his guard totally broken.

Eddie stood still and focused all his energy on his sword. Just as Bruster raised his weapon to swing, time stopped. The wind was no longer blowing and Eddie stood up from his stance and walked up to Bruster who was now suspended in the air, the look on his face a mixture between hate and power. A voice caused Eddie to turn around. He saw a woman with Red hair, a pure white silk dress, and skin to match. Her voice almost seemed to echo in Eddie's mind.

"I am Fenix." The being said. "I am here by the command of Mateus to guide you through your time in this world."

"So this is a new world?" Eddie answered back as if he knew this being his whole life.

"Yes. This world was created by the desires in the hearts of you and your friends as an escape from reality."

"But why? How?"

"Those questions are not known to me. I am only the servant to Mateus and the protectors of the races. I can teach you only survival."

"Well then teach away."

"The sword that was given to you has a special ability. The ability of the long forgotten class of the Rune Knights. A class that grew so powerful that the kingdom passed laws suppressing their power. Eventually it became a lost art and now you are the only one left. I will grant you the power to use the elemental magics of this world. The power of Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Earth." She held up her hand and four orbs left it and converged on Eddie's sword. "Use these spells, and survive Rune Knight."

"How will I know how to use them?"

"The only way to learn it is through battle." And with that she disappeared in a flash causing Eddie to blink his eyes shut. He opened them again and saw Bruster land, finishing his swing. Eddie moved in closer and blocked his wrist with the handle of his sword. Eddie could feel the fire burning trough his body to his right hand as he placed it hand against Bruster's chest.

"Heaven's cleansing flame, burn through the darkness. Fire!" The fire condensed in Eddie's palm and he cast the explosive spell, sending Bruster to the ground, his armor and flesh smoldering.

"KO verified! Victory goes to the Free Agent Eddie! One thousand gold with be paid to the victor by Clan Kaiser." The Judge healed Bruster and Eddie and awarded Eddie a Judge Point. He stayed long enough to watch Bruster pay Eddie the gold, and then he was gone. Leon walked over to Eddie.

"Don't think just because you beat him that you're a match for me. Remember, this is my turf and I don't want to see you messing around in it." He kicked sand on Bruster where he was laying. "Come on useless. You have to work off the thousand gold you owe the clan."

Kristin ran up to Eddie and jumped up to hug his neck. "Kupo! Thank you!" She landed back down to the ground. "I thought you didn't know any skills? Or spells? And where did you get the stuff and sword?" Kristin said in an excited manner, not really wanting a response. "It doesn't matter, kupo, thank you!"

"No problem, I owed you one." Eddie said sheathing his sword. He scratched his head and let out a laugh.

"You know what? I think it is fate that we met. I think we should form a clan together!" Kristin said jumping up and down.

"Really? A clan? That would be awesome! If only I knew what that was…" Eddie said causing Kristin to miss a beat in her jumps and fall on her butt.

"Just meet me at the Spitting Lizard Pub at sundown and I'll explain everything!" Kristin got up and started to skip away. "And try to recruit somebody!"

Eddie laughed as he watched her prance away. He started to walk towards the pub when he felt a claw grab his shoulder. He turned quickly to see one of the lizard people looking him dead in the eyes.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Eddie said in a forceful tone. The creature just stared at Eddie. If he didn't know any better he thought he saw the things eyes water with tears.

"Eddie?" It finally said.

"That's my name."

"Edward Cole."

The use of his last name and the familiarity of the voice threw Eddie off. "Yes."

"It's me Eddie…" It said as a tear rolled down its scaly face. Eddie stood their speechless. "It's me, Eddie. It's Ronney."


End file.
